Une rencontre au sommet
by Kandamio
Summary: Une tentative pour essayer de montrer une relation possible entre Mikhail et Fei Long, en TENTANT de rester fidèle aux personnages... Noté M pour certains passages.
1. Rencontre au sommet

"Oublie-le... Tu sais qu'il n'a que ce petit photographe en tête... Quel imbécile. Le préférer au chef de Baishe, qui dirige toute la pègre chinoise..." La voix, narquoise, cachait des propos bien sérieux, derrière son apparente désinvolture.

Ces mots lui ne étaient que trop familiers... Bien sûr; Mikhail lui servait à peu près le même discours à chaque fois que leurs chemins se croisaient. Désirait-il remuer le couteau dans la plaie? Ca ne lui donnerait probablement sa chance, mais le chinois reconnaissait qu'il avait au moins le mérite d'essayer... même si il aurait de loin préféré ne pas aborder ce sujet. Fei Long avait fait acte de repentance et évitait désormais autant que possible toute confrontation avec le trafiquant d'armes japonais qui l'avait obsédé pendant des années, et qui l'inquiétait encore par l'influence qu'il détenait sur lui. Mais au moins ne souffrait-il plus maintenant que d'une simple blessure d'amour-propre, et pas d'une masse informe de haine et d'amour refoulés.

Pourquoi était-il ici, dans un bar les plus select de Hong Kong, d'ailleurs? Ah oui, de nouvelles propositions à propos de cet acte de propriété du casino de Macao - qu'il n'avait jamais et n'aurait jamais l'intention de vendre... Pourquoi être venu, alors? Il ne savait plus... Ses idées commençaient à se brouiller; pourquoi s'obstinait-il à prendre un bourbon alors que lui et la plupart de ses partenaires d'affaires savaient qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool?

Evidemment, Fei Long s'était douté, lorsqu'il avait reçu ce message de Mikhail, qu'il s'agissait sûrement encore d'un prétexte pour tenter de se rapprocher de lui, plutôt que d'une réelle proposition d'offre. De fait, ils avaient presque pas parlé de ladite offre depuis le début de la soirée, soit deux heures et demie plus tôt... Ce jeu du chat et de la souris durait depuis bientôt trois ans - où le mafieux russe, ironiquement, avait fait une déclaration au "chaton" qui venait de le ridiculiser au combat et qu'il avait, de toute évidence, sous-estimé...

"Laisse Asami et Takaba tranquille. Je n'ai que faire de ces deux-là. Il s'agissait simplement d'une affaire un peu personnelle entre Asami et moi. J'en avais assez qu'il se mette en travers de mes plans, sans rien sacrifier en retour..."

Pourquoi se justifiait-il? L'alcool était en train de le désinhiber; il fallait qu'il arrête de boire maintenant, ou il finirait par raconter ses secrets les plus intimes - y compris celui de sa rencontre avec l'homme d'affaires japonais. Mikhail n'était pas son meilleur ami, Mikhail n'était pas FIABLE; Fei Long savait que si l'occasion se présentait pour cet homme de le mettre dans son lit, il n'hésiterait pas. Jusque là, il avait toujours su décliner les propositions du jeune blond, mais aujourd'hui, les conséquences de la bataille pour le casino de Macao lui portaient sur les nerfs: il avait fallu se débarrasser du cadavre du traître, rassurer une partie de ses clients sur la sécurité après la fusillade qui avait eu lieu...Venir se soûler ici en compagnie de Mikhail Arbatov, membre de la pègre russe, n'était qu'un moyen pour lui d'éloigner ses pensées du désastre d'il y a une semaine, et de cette rencontre avec Asami, qui l'avait troublé - son amant, plus que tout; il faisait réapparaître des sentiments qu'il aurait aimé oublier... Comment, alors, diriger un groupe dont la violence et les affrontements, physiques comme mentaux, étaient le quotidien?

Il avait trop bu, et en était conscient. Montrer son côté vulnérable à Mikhail était dangereux, c'était tendre le bâton pour se faire battre... En dépit de cela, il avait baissé sa garde, et affichait une effrayante décontraction. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard...

Le mafieux russe ne se lasserait décidément jamais de ce spectacle, dont il ne pouvait détacher les yeux. Liu Fei Long, accoudé au bar d'acajou, finissait son troisième verre de bourbon. Ses cheveux, tels de la soie, coulaient de manière fluide dans son dos et sur ses épaules. La tunique longue, noire, qu'il portait aujourd'hui, soulignait discrètement la fine musculature de l'homme le plus influent de Chine. Et ses yeux... Les joyaux d'un noir de jais restaient aussi provocateurs que d'habitude, immergés dans de sombres pensées, brûlant d'une douce flamme; une seule différence par rapport à d'habitude: ils étaient légèrement embués. Si on ajoutait à cela l'imperceptible rosissement des pommettes de Fei Long, et le léger avachissement de ses épaules, on pouvait en déduire qu'il ne serait probablement pas en état de rentrer seul ce soir...

Mikhail sourit doucement. Depuis qu'il s'était fait mettre une raclée par ce qu'il avait d'abord vu comme un simple - mais néanmoins superbe - paravent pour les chefs de Baishe, il s'était attaché à ses rencontres avec ce jeune homme aux traits fins, et l'avait souvent défié - il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment gagné au corps à corps... Ce qui au départ n'était qu'une simple distraction s'était peu à peu changé en une étrange affection. Et maintenant, il ne se retenait qu'avec peine de prendre le jeune chinois de force, là, contre le bar. Tout ce qui lui permettait de rester calme était de penser que s'il faisait cela, il risquait un conflit international, et surtout que Fei Long ne s'en souviendrait pas vraiment - ce qui, pour un séducteur comme le jeune Arbatov, était tout à la fois inacceptable et inconcevable.

"J'ai assez écouté tes bêtises, je n'aurais même pas dû venir, si l'offre n'était qu'un prétexte..." La voix était faible, mais assurée. Mikhail répondit avec empressement: "Tu n'es pas en état de rentrer seul, tu ne tiens même pas debout..." - ce qui était probablement la vérité, connaissant Fei. "Je vas appeler Yoh pour qu'il passe te chercher - avant que tu ne t'écroules", ajouta-il dans un sourire. "Tente de reprendre tes esprits en attendant..." Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois; déjà le regard de l'héritier des Liu s'éloignait du cadre et de la situation présents.

Mikhail composa rapidement un numéro et attendit d'entendre la tonalité.

Il était deux heures trente-quatre lorsque sortirent du Bai Luan (nda: _le_ _Lotus blanc)_ un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleus et perçants, l'air encore sobre, soutenant un asiatique tout aussi jeune et beau, passablement saoul. Ils retinrent d'ailleurs l'attention des quelques badauds encore présents dans les rues, qui pourtant, intimidés, osèrent à peine leur jeter un regard.

Une voiture noire était venue à leur rencontre; Mikhail déposa Fei à l'intérieur, avec douceur. Ce dernier n'était même plus vraiment conscient, sa poitrine se soulevant dans un rythme mesuré, qui s'apparentait à celui du sommeil. Sa tête dodelinait doucement au fur et à mesure que Mikhail l'installait dans la voiture. Ses yeux, eux, tentaient de rester alertes, mais ne parvenaient qu'à faiblement s'entrouvrir, jetant un regard interrogateur sur celui qui le maintenait, de son étreinte. Un Fei Long sans défense, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis des années; pourtant, il avait l'intuition que ce serait une mauvaise idée de l'attaquer maintenant et qu'il vaudrait mieux ne rien tenter contre lui...


	2. Pris au piège

La chaleur des premiers rayons du soleil l'éveilla doucement, laissant encore perdurer autour de lui les songes de la nuit; laissant aussi apparaître un horrible mal de tête - et donc une très mauvaise journée en perspective... Des draps de soie blanche étaient épars autour de lui, sa tunique était dégrafée sur plusieurs boutons, laissant entrevoir son torse imberbe perlé de sueur. Son bras gauche reposait au-dessus de sa tête, la position dans laquelle il avait dormi.

Mon dieu, quel mal de tête... Il essaya de se lever, porta la main à son front, soulevant quelques mèches elles aussi trempées de sueur, et retomba lourdement sur le couchage. Note: vraiment arrêter de boire... Le chant des oiseaux lui vrillait les tympans; la lumière, perçant à travers les rideaux clairs, lui perçait également les yeux, l'obligeant à les garder fermés un peu plus longtemps... Décidément, l'alcool ne lui réussissait pas, même avec l'habitude...

Il sentit et entendit un froissement de tissu près de lui, et une main, chaude et douce, qui s'égarait sur son torse. Fei Long laissa échapper un soupir, et, comprenant soudain ce qui se passait, réagit et tourna enfin la tête sur sa gauche, là d'où elle provenait. Près de lui, et il ne le remarqua qu'à ce moment-là, se trouvait un visage qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cheveux, fins, couleur d'or, une peau d'ivoire et des paupières qui s'entrouvraient sur deux lagons d'un bleu profond... Il sursauta.

Et réalisa enfin que ces draps n'étaient pas les siens, que ce lit n'était pas le sien, que ces oiseaux n'étaient pas ceux qu'il entendait chaque matin... et surtout que contrairement à ses habitudes, il avait dormi à côté de quelqu'un.

Mikhail, éveillé depuis une bonne heure, s'amusa du regard incrédule que lui jeta soudainement le jeune chinois. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'agir, après l'avoir observé aussi longtemps; et il ne le regrettait pas - du moins pas encore - puisqu'il avait pu attirer son attention, et l'entendre - presque - ronronner de plaisir. Bon, il était temps d'attaquer la phase "sensible" du plan qu'il avait établi cette nuit. Honnêtement, il n'y croyait lui-même que moyennement et avait, au cas où, privé Fei Long de son arme durant son sommeil. Il espérait que la gueule de bois du chinois l'affaiblirait suffisamment pour que lui-même puisse gagner en cas de bataille au corps à corps. Fei Long était un impulsif, aisément dominé et trahi par ses sentiments, il ne le savait que trop bien. Mais il n'en restait pas moins un dangereux adversaire, face auquel il fallait prendre les mesures nécessaires.

"Bonjour, chaton. Bien dormi?" Il avait utilisé sa voix la plus suave pour prononcer ces quelques mots - autant utiliser tous les avantages possibles, vu ce qui allait suivre.

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes enfantillages. Et je te conseille de rapidement retirer ça si tu y tiens" répondit le chinois, se levant à demi, tout en désignant la main qui était restée posée sur son abdomen.

"J'aurais déjà dû rentrer à Baishe hier soir. D'ailleurs, comment as-tu fait pour m'emmener ici? J'avais pourtant donné des ordres pour qu'on vienne me chercher..."

Voilà, la question était lancée. Mikhail s'encouragea dans son for intérieur. Il fallait en finir avec cela, et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Oh que cette situation lui déplaisait! Lui, Liu Fei Long, se trouvait dans une chambre inconnue, dans un lit inconnu, avec un de ses adversaires de la pègre, et ils étaient tous deux en tenue négligée. Il avait beau se douter que rien n'était arrivé - même saoul, il s'en serait souvenu - il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise à la simple pensée de ce qui aurait pu arriver, et gêné que l'homme russe l'ait vu en position de faiblesse. Cette main qui était demeurée sur le bas de son ventre n'en était qu'un horrible rappel, et il respira mieux lorsque son interlocuteur lui eut obéi et l'eut enlevée. Plus que cela, quelque chose le troublait; qu'il soit ici signifiait qu'il y avait eu un problème dans la transmission de ses ordres. Et étant donné qu'il les avait donnés lui-même à Yoh, cela devenait même inquiétant...

Il ne rêvait pas, Mikhail venait bien d'inspirer légèrement plus fort que d'habitude? Et ses épaules s'étaient un peu soulevées, ce qui signifiait qu'il se sentait en confiance - ou plus vraisemblablement, en position de force... Quelque soit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui annoncer, cela n'était à priori pas à son avantage...

"Je sais. Tu as transmis tes ordres à Yoh. Il ne t'aura pas fallu longtemps pour lui faire à nouveau confiance, après sa trahison... Je suppose que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, il te fallait quelqu'un de fiable, au milieu de tout le tumulte causé par les derniers évènements... C'est pour cette même raison que tu as réduit ta garde privée à quatre hommes en tout, si je ne m'abuse. Mauvais calcul, si je puis me permettre. Une fois la tête du serpent coupée, le corps est incapable de se défendre, ne peut ni mordre ni injecter son venin, et est même dans l'impossibilité de contrôler ses mouvements. Le serpent blanc* (*nda: traduction littérale de Baishe), aussi fort soit-il, meurt comme n'importe quel autre si on lui coupe la tête..."

Yoh... Fei Long n'avait pu se résoudre à lui tirer dessus. Le simple fait qu'il soit revenu près de lui pour assumer la responsabilité de sa trahison montrait sa loyauté, et au vu de ses sept années de loyaux services, le jeune chinois était enclin à préférer les compromis à son sujet. Quoiqu'il arrive, Yoh le protégerait de toutes ses forces... Non, non, il n'était pas dupe de toute cette comédie... Toujours se méfier... Il n'avait fait que renvoyer l'ascenseur à Yoh; après tout, celui-ci l'avait sauvé du coup de poignard, en prison...

"Et pour répondre à ta question, disons que j'ai profité de l'occasion qui s'offrait à moi pour te soustraire à la vue de ces chiens de garde quelque peu gênants. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a été tué - je ne suis pas fou au point de vouloir déclencher une vendetta, après tout... Yoh et les trois autres hommes affectés à ta garde ont été emmenés dans un lieu de ma connaissance dont ils ne sortiront pas aisément, et séparés. Tout moyen de communication, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou vers l'extérieur, leur a été enlevé. Aucun d'eux n'a eu le temps de contacter le QG, tu es le seul au courant de ce qui leur est arrivé.

- Je ne vois pas ce à quoi ils te serviront, ils me sont entièrement dévoués. " Il commençait malheureusement à voir là où voulait en venir le jeune Arbatov, et dut fournir de grands efforts pour ne pas laisser transparaître ce qu'il pensait sur son visage. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas cela... Son rythme cardiaque augmenta de manière significative, tandis que ses muscles se tendaient imperceptiblement, se préparant à ce qui devrait logiquement suivre.

-Tu n'es pas stupide, tu vois pertinemment où tout cela nous mène. Les seules personnes en mesure d'informer Baishe du lieu où tu te trouves et de ta situation ont été mises hors d'état de nuire - ou plutôt, de bien faire, si l'on peut le dire ainsi." pouffa Mikhail.

Il y avait bien plus d'agents de transmissions à ses côtés en temps normal, mais il avait fallu envoyer nombre d'entre eux s'assurer que les différents points de trafic chinois n'avaient pas été déstabilisés pendant la période où il avait perdu le contrôle. Il était nécessaire de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ces points pour reprendre les affaires après le dérangement causé par les mafias russes et japonaises. Il avait néanmoins été pour le moins naïf de baisser sa garde et de se croire en sécurité, sous prétexte que Asami avait récupéré Akihito, lui son acte de propriété, et qu'ils étaient tous descendus du bateau pour partir dans des directions différentes... Réduire sa garde, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, équivalait à entrer dans une gigantesque fusillade avec une cible dans le dos, et sans gilet pare-balles: c'était une erreur qui pourrait lui coûter sa vie, celle de Baishe - ou les deux.

"Le serpent blanc ne peut survivre sans sa tête, mais la tête elle-même ne peut survivre sans son corps", déclara posément Mikhail, esquissant un sourire et scrutant l'expression de son interlocuteur, scrutant l'impact de ses mots, scrutant la fissure en train de s'entrouvrir dans le froid bouclier...


	3. Négociations en eaux troubles

Il devait rêver, là... Non, au contraire, Fei Long venait de s'éveiller. De comprendre que malgré son apparence joviale, Mikhail restait comme tous ceux de ce monde, une personne sans scrupule, un requin, un enfoiré prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins... Si il se sortait de là, il se promettait de... Non, laisser l'amusement pour plus tard et d'abord, trouver le moyen de se tirer de ce mauvais pas... Tant pis, il n'avait plus rien à perdre...

Avisant le jeune russe qui s'était levé entretemps pour se poster entre le lit et la porte, il bondit hors des draps et fonça sur le blond, lançant son genou droit dans sa direction.

Il se retrouva soudain immobilisé, ses poignets tirés vers l'arrière, là où se trouvait maintenant son interlocuteur, un bras était tourné autour de sa taille, serrant son dos à un buste musclé. Comment Mikhail avait-il pu pivoter aussi rapidement? Avait-il anticipé ses actions? Fei Long commença alors à vraiment regretter d'avoir tant bu la veille; ses réflexes en avaient pris un coup.

"Vas-tu me laisser t'exposer mon offre ou devrions-nous commencer par autre chose?" Son souffle chaud lui effleurait doucement le cou. Fei Long pouvait sentir sa respiration, légèrement accélérée, près de son oreille. Si ça continuait, il...

"Je t'écoute, vas-y..." Même si ça lui coûtait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter pour le moment. Il s'échapperait dès que l'occasion se présenterait.

"Autant être clair. Je veux l'acte de propriété du casino de Macao. Tu n'es pas en position de refuser. Je te tiens prisonnier et à ma merci, personne ne sait où tu te trouves et Baishe ne pourra pas tenir longtemps sans ta direction. Qui plus est, je pense disposer de quelques facilités d'accès à ton QG, il me serait facile de faire éliminer les personnes-clés de ton organisation. Je pense que nous avons un marché, avec ça...

- Et autant être franc avec toi, je ne suis pas totalement irresponsable. Tu sais que je refuse de me séparer de cet acte de propriété; je suis encore en position de refuser ton offre. Tu veux me tuer? Tuer mes hommes? Libre à toi, fais ce que tu veux. Il est vrai qu'éliminer Baishe pourrait être intéressant pour toi si je n'étais pas déjà certain que ce serait Asami qui prendrait le contrôle sur ma zone - et sur l'acte de propriété du casino, avec ça. Cette opération ne me serait pas favorable mais elle le serait encore moins pour toi, avec le renforcement d'un de tes adversaires. Il n'est d'ailleurs même pas certain que tu parviennes jusque là: mes hommes débusqueront rapidement les traîtres, comme ils l'ont toujours fait, et je leur fais confiance quant à la gestion et la défense du groupe..."

Pourvu que son coup de bluff fonctionne... Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de céder face aux russes, mais d'un autre côté il doutait que ses hommes parviennent à maintenir Baishe dans le droit chemin, dans une situation comme celle-ci, et l'essentiel restait de garder l'organisation de son père à flots. De plus, si Mikhail avait réussi à le gêner à ce point, il devait avoir envisagé ce cas de figure. Autant reculer le plus possible son accord quant à ce chantage... Il ne mourrait sûrement pas, ou alors pas sans faire tomber cet Arbatov avec lui...

Mikhail Arbatov avait longuement considéré le jeune asiatique, lorsque celui-ci avait décliné sa proposition. Cela semblait insensé... D'un autre côté, il aurait dû plus faire rentrer en ligne de compte l'impulsivité de Fei Long dans ses calculs. Il avait envisagé ce cas de figure, bien sûr, parmi tant d'autres, mais dans une optique lointaine, et dans la pensée qu'un tel enchaînement dans les évènements serait improbable. Il semble qu'il avait sous-estimé la force de l'alcool et de la fatigue sur l'organisme de Fei, au vu de la relative facilité avec laquelle il l'avait maîtrisé - même si l'héritier des Liu paraissait néanmoins avoir conservé force et logique. Le scandinave n'en était cependant pas moins ravi: cette option se révélait être bien plus intéressante que celle d'un acte de propriété qu'il doutait obtenir... Il esquissa un sourire, que sa proie ne pouvait voir de là où elle était. Un jeu d'enfant... Fei Long était vraiment un enfant; un enfant pour lui avoir fait autant confiance; un enfant pour tenter un tel coup de poker sachant ce dont il était capable; un enfant aussi pour ne pas réaliser sa propre valeur...

Ce jeu du chat et de la souris allait, au vu de leur situation, bientôt toucher à sa fin. Cet amusant attachement disparaîtrait probablement en même temps; après tout, ce qui faisait l'intérêt du jeu n'était que d'accéder à l'inaccessible...

"Fais ce que tu veux, hein? Je n'en espérais pas tant de ta part... Enfin, cela ne me dérangerait pas non plus si tu choisissais de refuser..." susurra le jeune mafieux à l'oreille de son congénère. Déjà il avait glissé sa jambe entre celles de Fei Long et le poussait, le faisant lentement - mais sûrement - avancer, en direction du lit.

"Qu'est ce... que...?" Ce dernier tentait de maîtriser les légers tremblements dans sa voix. Sa respiration se faisait plus rauque et haletante. Il parvint néanmoins à se dégager, pour enfin faire face à celui qui s'amusait à ses dépens depuis quelques interminables minutes.

"Alors, ta décision?

- ..."

Mikhail lâcha le jeune chinois et vint se placer sous ses yeux, l'attrapant brièvement au niveau de l'épaule pour le tourner vers lui, dans l'intention de briser son silence.

Fei Long, plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, était obligé de lever les yeux pour le regarder, et il avait l'impression que cela renforçait l'influence que le russe avait sur lui pour le moment. Il ne savait plus comment réagir, le sang battait furieusement à ses tempes, que ce soit l'effet de la panique ou de l'alcool - ou, ce qui était le plus vraisemblable, des deux. Perdu, déboussolé, il ne pouvait que vaguement se repasser en boucle les choix qui s'offraient à lui, mais qui déjà perdaient leur sens... Et Mikhail qui avait l'air d'attendre une réponse... Mon dieu, et ce mal de tête... Il fallait...

Le mafieux russe, de son côté, regardait fixement son homophone chinois, curieux de ce qui suivrait. Fei l'avait bien regardé au début, mais il avait rapidement détourné les yeux et n'avait plus semblé réagir, malgré ses quelques tentatives pour relancer la conversation. Il avait même pâli... "Il a l'air totalement désorienté", s'amusa-il. Un électrochoc semblait être de mise, et l'effet de surprise jouerait probablement en sa faveur.

Lentement, Mikhail se pencha, et posa la main sous le menton de Fei Long pour le relever avec précaution. Celui-ci gardait son air soucieux et déconcerté, ses yeux étaient maintenant dirigés vers les siens, mais il ne paraissait pas vraiment être conscient de ce qui se passait, absorbé dans ses pensées. Mikhail esquissa un sourire, puis, frôlant et encadrant le visage de Fei Long avec ses mains, posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune chinois.


	4. Plongée dans la pénombre

Fei Long resta figé, en sentant le contact des lèvres de Mikhail sur les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes, et étonnamment douces, en contraste avec la main qui faisait contact avec sa joue, rafraichissante, mais qui toutefois laissait transparaître - rêvait-il? - une certaine tendresse... Non! Il était en train de se laisser aller! Un tel comportement et de telles idées équivalaient à révéler une faiblesse - fatale, pour la négociation... Fei voulut se dégager, recula d'un pas et tendit une main vers son rival qui l'embrassait toujours, dans l'intention de le repousser. Quelque chose, une douleur lancinante, le frappait à l'arrière de la tête; des images qu'il aurait préféré oublier, celles d'un homme aux cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière, aux yeux perçants couleur opale...

Mikhail saisit le bras que Fei Long appuyait sur son torse, le tira soudainement, attirant le jeune chinois dans ses bras et glissant rapidement son bras gauche derrière sa taille. Il se débattait, bien que la surprise ait sensiblement diminué sa vitesse de réaction; Mikhail ne s'attendait de toute façon pas à ce qu'il se laisse gentiment faire - le contraire aurait été décevant. Il sentait le jeune mafieux trembler légèrement contre son bras. Il brisa le contact de leurs lèvres pour observer un peu sa cible; celui-ci avait les joues légèrement enflammées, les yeux embrumés; mais une lueur de détermination éclatait encore dans son regard - une lueur qui justifiait tout ce jeu. Mikhail, de sa main droite, caressa la pommette de Fei, la laissant glisser jusqu'à l'arrière de la fine nuque, ses doigts plongeant dans les cheveux soyeux, et appliqua encore une fois sa bouche contre la sienne, plus violemment cette fois-ci.

Peur. Colère. Doute. Les émotions assaillaient l'esprit du chef tant redouté de Baishe, le laissant sans défense face à l'attaque d'Arbatov. Il avait à peine remarqué la pause qu'avait marqué Mikhail, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ses lèvres assaillies avec force, et une langue qui s'insinuait entre ses dents. Impossible de bouger, la poigne qui l'enserrait était trop forte... Il essaya malgré tout de se débattre, de repousser Mikhail à coups de poings et de coups de pied... sans succès, toute force d'attaque étant annihilée par la distance trop restreinte - voire inexistante- entre eux deux. Dans une tentative désespérée, il tenta encore une fois de lancer un coup de pied contre Mikhail.

Qui choisit précisément ce moment pour avancer d'un pas et lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Le monde se renversa. Non, à la réflexion c'est lui qui était tombé à la renverse... Mais comment? Fei eut à peine le temps de se poser ces questions qu'il remarqua que Mikhail était en train de l'embrasser plus passionnément, plus violemment - et surtout qu'il était maintenant privé de toute chance de s'échapper.

Il se trouvait sur le lit, allongé sur le dos. Ce n'est que quand il remua les jambes qu'il saisit réellement la situation - très gênante - dans laquelle il se trouvait... Mikhail était au dessus de lui, une main plaquée à côté de sa tête et l'autre lui caressant les cheveux. Leurs jambes s'étaient entremêlées dans la chute, le genou de Mikhail se trouvant dangereusement près de... Ce n'était pas bon... Si ça continuait, il allait finir par... Il avait du mal à se concentrer, absorbé par les deux yeux couleur lagon qui le fixaient régulièrement, le scrutant sans aucune discrétion ni gêne aucune... Les cheveux blonds et ondulés semblaient l'auréoler de soleil, lui donnaient la présence - et la prestance - d'un ange. A croire que Dieu lui avait donné un tel physique pour pouvoir induire en erreur ses proies...

Quand enfin Mikhail relâcha la bouche de Feilong, il recula légèrement pour mieux voir la réaction du garçon qui l'avait toujours rejeté avec froideur et impassibilité. Et fut frappé de stupeur à sa vue, son cœur se contractant à la pensée que c'était dans ses bras que se trouvait pareille créature. Il comprenait depuis longtemps l'attirance que le jeune chinois pouvait susciter chez les hommes, mais c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment comprendre et ressentir ce besoin de le monopoliser; Feilong avait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité et son visage faisait montre de ce qui se passait dans cette tête; ces yeux devant lui reflétaient surprise, peur, incompréhension - et désir?... Ses joues avaient arboré une teinte légèrement rouge; pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait baissé les yeux... Il serait gêné?

Il est vrai que Feilong n'avait pas vraiment eu l'air de répondre à son baiser, et qu'il s'était débattu avec vigueur pendant un bout de temps. Mais il était aussi sûr de ne pas se tromper en affirmant qu'il s'était ensuite montré relativement coopératif et s'était laissé faire - semblant même y prendre du plaisir. Mikhail esquissa un sourire lorsque lui vint la pensée que ce comportement était celui d'une jeune vierge - bien qu'il doute fortement de cela - et ressentit une vague de plaisir en pensant qu'il était probablement un des rares à l'avoir vu dans cet état.

Ce n'est que lorsque Feilong repoussa son torse et tenta de se dégager que Mikhail baissa les yeux sur le pantalon de celui-ci - et comprit la cause de cet embarras...

"Fei..." Le russe se pencha à nouveau, forçant aisément le chinois à s'allonger de nouveau, l'apaisant en glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux noirs. Le jeune héritier des Liu n'osait à présent plus répondre, à la fois tremblant et haletant. Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer.

Il allait enfin se sortir ce jeune chinois de sa tête. Une fois qu'il en aurait fini, il pourrait retourner à sa vie et à son business, et pourrait se diriger vers de nouvelles aventures amoureuses, qu'il avait négligées pour glisser Fei Long dans son lit. De plus, si il parvenait à soumettre ce gamin, cela lui offrirait des opportunités d'influencer tout Baishe. En fin de compte, il parviendrait quoi qu'il advienne à obtenir ce titre de propriété. En attendant, il allait juste prendre son temps et faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis un moment... Mais pourquoi son cœur se serrait-il autant à la simple pensée d'ensuite s'écarter de Fei?

Encore une chose dont il ne souhaitait pas se souvenir... La scène se rejouait sous ses yeux; les jours heureux avec son père, sa voix grave qui murmurait "Fei", sa main caressant doucement sa tête... Fei Long aurait voulu pleurer, mais ses yeux s'étaient taris depuis longtemps. Il aurait voulu crier, mais sa voix semblait s'être éteinte. Toutes ces années à faire semblant d'être devenu fort, à faire semblant d'avoir réussi à devenir le digne successeur de son père avaient fini par vraiment déteindre sur lui. Serait-il jamais capable de faire à nouveau confiance à quelqu'un? Il en doutait, et ce qui lui arrivait juste alors n'était pas fait pour le rassurer. Les seules personnes qui s'intéressaient encore à son bien-être ne le faisaient que pour lui extorquer quelque chose, Mikhail n'était qu'un exemple parmi eux... Alors pourquoi espérait-il encore, au fond de lui, que peut-être il existait une exception à la règle et que l'amour n'était pas seulement une invention des commerciaux et des contes de fées?

"Ne... m'appelle pas comme..." Mikhail sourit à la pensée que malgré la situation, son ami chinois restait le même mauvais caractère qu'il avait toujours connu; il éprouva une pointe de peine et de remords en réalisant que leur relation ne serait plus jamais la même et que Feilong risquait fort de le poursuivre par la suite, et de lui pourrir la vie comme il le faisait avec Asami - s'il ne lui tirait pas dessus par surprise dans une ruelle sombre, où il finirait dévoré par les rats... Etrangement, cela ne le dérangeait pas, et il était même ravi à l'idée de laisser une marque persistante dans la vie de Fei Long - de toute façon, il ne mourrait pas si facilement. Frissonnant de plaisir à cette idée, il revint à son occupation et plaça sa main à côté de la bosse qui s'était formée dans le pantalon de Fei, et sourit en le voyant tressauter. Il se pencha alors au point de frôler de son nez la nuque de son opposant, et parsema celle-ci de baisers papillon. Ce faisant, il finit de déboutonner les boutons de la tunique noire et en écarta les pans, puis continua sa tâche en descendant sur le torse nu de Fei Long, enveloppant entre ses lèvres un des boutons de rose du jeune homme.

Fei tressaillit, agrippant vivement les draps, au point qu'il crut les déchirer, ses ongles lui entrant dans la peau malgré le tissu. Son corps entier était tendu, ses nerfs à vif réagissant à la moindre stimulation, aux mains qui parcouraient son torse, son ventre, ses côtes... ses cuisses... Il voulait réagir, chasser cet intrus qui tentait de franchir sa défense, lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit. Il avait la sensation d'être manipulé, et il ne le voulait plus. Après CET HOMME, il ne voulait plus s'engager dans quelque relation que ce soit, ne voulait plus se sentir si vulnérable, ne voulait plus souffrir à cause des manigances d'un homme de l'ombre, aux mains luxurieuses et tâchées de sang. Après CET HOMME, il avait décidé de demeurer une statue insensible et d'éliminer tous ceux qui s'étaient dressés ou se dresseraient sur son chemin; le pardon n'existerait pas, pour lui.

Mikhail sourit à la pensée que celui qu'il enlaçait, "le célèbre Liu Fei Long de Baishe, avec lequel on ne plaisantait jamais" tremblait à la simple idée d'être touché, se laissait dominer par un autre homme... Sa main se retira soudain de l'intérieur des cuisses de Fei, où elle avait été posée jusqu'ici. Mikhail leva les yeux vers celui-ci et entrevit l'expression de semi-frustration qui s'était installée sur son visage. Il se concentra alors à nouveau sur sa tâche, et glissa sa main sous l'élastique du pantalon chinois de Fei, saisissant la virilité brûlante qui s'était dressée entretemps.

Fei plaça sa main pour échapper le gémissement qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Et soudain, il fut frappé de terreur. La même situation. Les mêmes gestes. ÇA se reproduisait. Il sentait la main de Mikhail qui faisait des allers-retours sur son membre, le poussant à agiter légèrement ses hanches au rythme de cet agréable mouvement, des gémissements franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Non, il ne fallait pas...

Fei Long se trouva assailli par des sentiments qui ne lui étaient que trop familiers, pour les avoir vécus pendant des années. Sa carapace, qui avait commencé à s'ouvrir, se referma brutalement sur son cœur, ne laissant plus place qu'à l'habituel masque de glace. Il savait qu'Asami ne faisait cela que pour mieux le manipuler, lui faire rompre tout contact avec les Liu et le ranger du côté de Toh...

Fei était agité. Mikhail avait d'abord pensé que le jeune homme se laisserait faire mais son comportement avait brusquement changé. Il avait un air distant, ses traits étaient soudain devenu sévères, son rougissement s'était soudain estompé, comme si tout sang s'était retiré de son visage. Et surtout, il le fixait, d'une manière troublante, comme si il se trouvait en transe, ou dans une sorte de réflexion... Même le cœur de Mikhail semblait s'être arrêté face à l'intense douleur, à la pure terreur qui se reflétaient dans ces yeux - et à la haine, une haine telle qu'elle paraissait ne pas se satisfaire de la mort même de celui vers qui elle était dirigée. Une haine telle qu'elle voulait tout éliminer autour d'elle pour effacer toute trace de l'existence de cette personne, telle qu'elle voudrait maintenir en vie pour l'éternité tout ce qui aurait rapport à cette personne pour la torturer, mais telle qu'elle souffrait de ne pouvoir en même temps l'anéantir. Une haine qui se complaisait dans la souffrance et le désespoir...

Voir des émotions aussi extrêmes remua l'esprit de Mikhail, et le mena à des pensées qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ni voulu avoir un jour, comme celle de relâcher Fei Long. Celui-ci l'hypnotisait, mais ce qu'il voulait de lui se trouvait au-delà du physique; il voulait tout de lui, occuper la moindre de ses pensées et être à l'origine de toutes ses obsessions, être sa raison de vivre, le guérir de ce qui le hantait. Le faire sien et sien uniquement...

Et soudain, tout éclata dans l'esprit de Feilong: il ne laisserait pas Asami le toucher! Jamais! Il se releva brusquement, manquant de percuter Mikhail, se dégageant de son étreinte. Profitant d'un mouvement du russe pour le retenir, il parvint à saisir le révolver rangé à l'arrière du pantalon de celui-ci et le pointa, sans aucune hésitation, dans la direction du blond; les yeux brouillés par les larmes, à présent inconscient de ce qui l'entourait, l'image de Ryuichi Asami se dressait devant ses yeux. Il devait l'éliminer. Il était le seul qu'il tenait absolument à voir hors de son chemin, quitte à se salir les mains encore une fois... De toute façon, ses mains étaient déjà couvertes de sang, et il avait renoncé depuis longtemps à l'absolution de ses péchés. Le pardon n'existait pour personne, pas même pour lui-même...


End file.
